Chadra-Fan
Die Chadra-Fan sind eine nagetierähnliche Spezies vom Planeten Chad im Äußeren Rand. Sie sind friedlebend, haben einen starken Gemeinschaftssinn und gelten als äußerst geschickt. Da ihr Heimatplanet von unruhigen Wetterphänomenen und häufigen Sturmfluten heimgesucht wird, haben sie sich an ein Leben ohne feste Behausungen in den Bäumen spezialisiert. Biologie Chadra-Fan zählen mit ca. einem Meter Körperhöhe zu den eher kleinen Spezies. Sie haben einen humanoiden Körperbau, das heißt, sie gehen aufrecht und haben zwei Arme und zwei Beine, die in jeweils fünf mit Krallen versehenen Fingern bzw. Zehen enden. Ihr Körper ist vollständig mit braunem Fell bewachsen. Die Hände und Füße sind im Vergleich zum Rest des Körpers überdurchschnittlich groß, so dass sie in der Lage sind, damit hervorragend Bäume zu erklimmen. Ihr Gesicht wird von zwei großen, schwarzen Augen dominiert, die in der Lage sind, auch im Infrarotbereich zu sehen. Anstelle einer Nase besitzen sie eine kurze, fledermausartige Schnauze. Im Mund sitzen scharfe Nagezähne. Mit Hilfe ihrer zwei großen spitzen Ohren sind sie in der Lage, hervorragend zu hören. Die Sinnesorgane der Chadra-Fan sind sehr hochentwickelt und den Sinnen vieler anderer Spezies deutlich überlegen. Insbesondere die Augen und der Geruchssinn sind hierbei dominierend. Dank ihrer Augen können sie hervorragend im Dunkeln sehen. Ihre Nase ist speziell auf das hochkomplexe Pheromon-System der Spezies angepasst, das eine entscheidende Rolle in der artinternen Kommunikation spielt. Die Chadra-Fan weisen keinen ausgeprägten Geschlechtsdimorphismus auf, das heißt, männliche und weibliche Vertreter ihrer Spezies sind äußerlich nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden. Die Unterscheidung findet ausschließlich über den Geruchssinn und Pheromone statt, die sie - ähnlich wie die Falleen - willentlich abgeben können, um sich für das andere Geschlecht attraktiv zu machen oder um Informationen über ihre Herkunft und ihren Clan mitzuteilen. Daneben findet auch unbewusste Kommunikation über Pheromone statt, die nicht willentlich gesteuert werden, so zum Beispiel erkennen Chadra-Fan Gefühle ihres Gegenübers wie Freude, Angst oder Anspannung anhand der Geruchsabsonderungen. Ihr guter Geruchssinn erlaubt es ihnen sogar, Angehörige anderer Spezies allein am Geruch einzuordnen. Chadra-Fan haben einen sehr schnellen und hohen Stoffwechsel. Sie haben eine rasche Auffassungsgabe und sind körperlich sehr aktiv. Sie schlafen nur kurz und unregelmäßig, meistens nur tagsüber und für ein bis zwei Stunden am Stück, während sie den Rest des Tages mit der Nahrungssuche, der Suche nach Abwechslung oder dem Basteln verbringen - etwas, was generell eine beliebte Beschäftigung ist. Da ihr Stoffwechsel dauerhaft auf Hochtouren läuft, haben sie keine allzu hohe Lebenserwartung. Mit fünfzehn Jahren gelten die Angehörigen dieser Spezies als erwachsen, mit durchschnittlich vierzig Jahren sterben sie. Chadra-Fan haben eine eigene Sprache entwickelt, die aus Fiep- und Quietschlauten besteht. Diese Sprache ist für Außenstehende sehr schwer zu erlernen, da die unterschiedlichen Tonhöhen jeweils unterschiedliche Bedeutungen haben. Die Spezies ist dämmerungs- bis nachtaktiv. Lebensweise miniatur|links|Chad, Heimatplanet der Chadra-Fan Ihr Heimatplanet Chad ist zu drei Vierteln von Wasser bedeckt. Das Festland ist ebenfalls feucht und oft sumpfig, da die Weltmeere sehr unruhig sind und drei- bis viermal im Jahr mit schweren Sturmfluten bis in das Innere des Landes vordringen. Da der Planet eine unregelmäßige Umlaufbahn hat, kommt es zu extremen Wetterphänomenen. Da er zudem von neun Monden umkreist wird, weist er starke Gezeiten auf. Die Chadra-Fan haben ihren Lebensraum in die bewaldeten Flussdeltas verlegt. Sie bauen keine festen Behausungen, da diese ohnehin den ständigen Fluten zum Opfer fallen würden. Stattdessen schlafen sie in Spezialkonstruktionen, die in den Wipfeln der Bäume angebracht sind. Fortbewegung findet ebenfalls entweder durch Sprünge von Baum zu Baum statt, oder mit Hilfe von Booten mit einem speziellen Methan-Antrieb. Gesellschaft und Kultur Die Chadra-Fan leben in einer clanbasierten Gesellschaft ohne ein festes Oberhaupt. Tatsächlich übernimmt jeder gelegentlich die Führung, wenn es um ein Thema geht, bei dem sich ein Clanmitglied besonders gut auskennt. Die Chadra-Fan haben allerdings auch keinerlei Probleme damit, zurück in den Hintergrund zu treten, wenn jemand anderes sich in einem Gebiet besser auskennt. Die Spezies ist sehr familienverbunden und Kinder spielen für sie eine große Rolle. Der ganze Clan ist für die Kinderbetreuung zuständig und oftmals verlässt der Nachwuchs die Familie erst mit seiner eigenen Hochzeit. Oft jedoch bleibt selbst ein Ehepaar im Kreise der Großfamilie leben. Die Chadra-Fan legen keinen Wert auf Abgrenzung und Intimsphäre; es gibt keine abgeschlossenen Häuser, sondern jedes Clanmitglied kann jederzeit bei den anderen ein- und ausgehen. Sie sind sehr gesellig und lieben es, in Gesellschaft zu sein. Deswegen sind sie stets bemüht, Partner zu finden. Wenn sie alleine sind, werden sie schnell einsam und können an dieser Einsamkeit sogar zugrunde gehen. Im Notfall schließen sie sich auf Reisen mit fremden Chadra-Fan anderer Clans oder sogar mit Angehörigen anderer Spezies zusammen, nur um nicht alleine zu sein. Chadra-Fan sind Experten in Teamarbeit. Da niemand von ihnen bestrebt ist, eine Führungsrolle einzunehmen, wird jedes Mitglied nach seinen individuellen Fähigkeiten in die Gruppe integriert. Zudem sind sie nicht nachtragend, neigen nicht zum Streit, sondern suchen den Kompromiss. Macht ein Chadra-Fan einen Fehler oder versagt er bei einer wichtigen Aufgabe, wird dieses toleriert und ihm nicht vorgeworfen. Chadra-Fan gelten als sehr findig und haben ein großes technisches Geschick. Es ist ihre Leidenschaft, Erfindungen zu machen und zu basteln, so dass sie galaxisweit begehrte Mechaniker und Bastler sind. Aufgrund ihrer Gutmütigkeit und Geselligkeit werden sie hierbei häufig von Kriminellen ausgenutzt. Ein kurzer Blick auf ein technisches Gerät genügt ihnen in der Regel, um die Bau- und Funktionsweise zu verstehen, so dass sie es im Anschluss auseinandernehmen und wieder zusammensetzen können. Geschichte miniatur|rechts|Tookarti spielte ein gefährliches Spiel als Dreifachagent Die Vorfahren der Chadra-Fan waren nach wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen kleine, in den Bäumen lebende Nagetiere. Ihre frühe Geschichte war in erster Linie vom Überlebenskampf bestimmt, da regelmäßige Tsunamis das Festland heimsuchten und ganze Landstriche unbewohnbar machten. Ein besonders verheerendes Seebeben mit anschließender Flutwelle hatte eine so katastrophale Wirkung auf die Lebensräume der Chadra-Fan, dass die Spezies kurz vor dem Aussterben stand, da ihm große Teile der Bevölkerung zum Opfer fielen. Diese entwicklungsgeschichtlich wichtige Prägung führte dazu, dass die Chadra-Fan noch heute instinktiv große Angst vor dem Ertrinken haben und bei ihren Reisen heute heiße und trockene Planeten bevorzugen z. B. Tatooine und Geonosis. Chadra-Fan spielten in der galaktischen Geschichte niemals eine Rolle. Sie nahmen aufgrund eines fehlenden Regierungssystems und mangelnden Expansionsdranges, an keinen Kriegen oder Bündnissen teil, sondern leben noch heute wie schon in ihrer frühen Geschichte zufrieden in ihren Clans. Ihr Leben wird von vielen deswegen als primitiv und rückständig betrachtet, obwohl die Chadra-Fan mit ihrer Existenz zufrieden sind. Hinter den Kulissen Beim Design von Kabe für Eine neue Hoffnung orientierte sich die Kostümabteilung vor allem beim Kopf an einer Fledermaus. Quellen * *''Aufopferung'' *''Double Blind'' *''Der Pelz – Die Geschichte von Bossk'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Unknown Regions'' Einzelnachweise en:Chadra-Fan es:Chadra-fan it:Chadra-Fan nl:Chadra-Fan ru:Чадра-фаны Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Nagetiere Kategorie:Legends